The present disclosure relates generally to packages. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to containers and trays for storing and displaying consumable products and methods of using same. Several aspects of storing and displaying packages containing consumable products may be discussed in the present disclosure including, but not limited to, protecting the consumable products, facilitating the consumption of the products, and providing several different configurations of the same package for retail display.
Packages for consumable products come in a variety of sizes, shapes, materials and designs. These sizes, shapes, materials and designs generally differ, for example, for aesthetic reasons or for marketing purposes. Consumable product packages having certain functional features, however, can provide advantages to a user of such packages in addition to possible aesthetic and marketing advantages.
Indeed, consumable product packages aimed to effectively store foods may not always provide optimal functionality or use during the consumption of the consumable product, particularly by individuals learning to self-feed. Packages deep enough to easily cover consumable products with sauces, flavorings, or preservatives when stored upright on a shelf are often too deep for toddlers or other individuals to use to self-feed. Shallow trays suitable for self-feeding, in contrast, may also not provide ideal surfaces or shapes for marketing and advertising purposes and may not sufficiently aid consumers in differentiating one product from another. Instead, consumable product packages having specific shapes, sizes and/or depths may provide complete coverage of consumable products with sauces, preservatives, juices etc. while still providing functional advantages to a consumer and/or user of such packages who is learning to self-feed. In addition, consumer product packages having specific shapes, sizes and/or depths also provide possible marketing and aesthetic advantages.